ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ Styles (RTW)
Allen Neal Jones (born June 2, 1977), better known by the ring name A.J. Styles (also formatted as AJ Styles), is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to RTW. 'Earlier Career' AJ Styles worked for many wrestling promotions in his years as a wrestler alone, going to more famously known Total Nonstop Wrestling, Ring of Honor and while being contracted with RTW, going to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) only once for the Royal Rumble in 2016. 'Revolution Televised Wrestling (2016 - present)' Match Record '- TBA 'Tag Team with Christopher Daniels and Co-Op Champions On February 1, 2016, it was known that Revolution Televised Wrestling had just begun. But on November 2, 2015, AJ Styles signed a contract with the company in hopes of creating business with a cunning master of wrestling, Paul Heyman. And he made his surprise debut to the company in at RTW's first PPV, Honor Disarmed in a tag team elimination match for the new and vacated RTW Co-Op Championships. It was a surprise because just not only was he revealed as the tag team partner of heel Christopher Daniels, but he just wrestled for WWE's pay-per-view event, Royal Rumble and everyone thought that he would be signing with WWE. Though that was not the case because Paul Heyman was still in agreement with WWE management to basically "fool" the wrestling community. Anyway's the match would result in the Styles capturing the titles with newly found partner, Daniels, it seemed be fitting to give them a snobby heel group gimmick. In which on the next Tuesday at RTW Live: 100.1 (also known as "Unknown Path"), the two would beat up Prince Devitt and Kenta because they wanted to challenge Paul Heyman's client, Bobby Lashley. This would form into an alliance with the two and Heyman's Hustle. The two would claim victorious to the distraction of Kenny King coming out to beat up Kenta making Devitt turn around ultimantely not good choose as he was turned back around with the Angel's Wings by Daniels and given a quick pinfall. Styles was still outside hurt after a kick given from Kenta outside prior to the attack on him. On RTW Live: 100.2 (also known as "The Beat Down Clan"), AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels gave a quick laugh at Kenta and Devitt when both teams met each other backstage confronting the situation of the last week. Styles told Devitt who was talking that he didn't care about what happened the week before so there was no point in a rematch and Kenta got involved and challenged himself against AJ Styles, who accepted the challenge. Daniels along near ringside watched on as Styles would have a almost considered "5 star" match before Moose would attack Kenta in the ring before Devitt could get out and save him. Styles would commit to a dirty pinfall, having both feet on the second rope as he pinned Kenta, winning the match. Styles would celebrate his victory with a glout with Daniels and they would both grab microphones and say offensive things towards Devitt not coming out to "save" Kenta. The two would be disrespectfully disrupted by The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards), who are another team that challenge Styles and Daniels for the RTW Co-Op Championships, the two disapprove of any match for that night but give them a match at Guilty as Charged. Styles and Daniel would be feeling need to humiliate the team the next week on RTW Live: 100.3 (also known as "First Ever Trios Bout"), when they came out and dressed up as them and acted as them until taking it off and saying they both have no chance in going against them, which of course brought them both out without saying word looking in front of the champions faces soon both groups throwing punches at each other. Styles and Daniels would go backstage as The Wolves were setting up for their finisher. In a match that later happens The Wolves face Ricochet and Corey Graves, The Prisioners of the Asylum. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels interrupted the match attacking The Prisioners of the Asylum and costing The Wolves the match. This would all lead into the match against them at Guilty as Charged, in which now called "The Phenomenal Angels", AJ and Christopher would win the match. After Guilty as Charged (On RTW Live: 101.1 or "Undefeated Stable") and momentum being on the side of Styles and his partner, they surely credited Heyman's Hustle for their match even though they weren't involved. Hall would come out as the two were celebrating there win to inform them that they were challenged by another team, which we would find out was Justin Gabriel and Brian Kendrick who at this point since have gained some momentum going against other teams. They both would come out and give a formal challenge to Styles and Daniels who would soon attack Kendrick and Gabriel in wanting to have a match. The Young Bucks soon came out of nowhere to save the two Kendrick and Gabriel but were attacked from out of nowhere of the likes of another team which had came out, Team 3D (Bully Ray and Devon). Hall would then set up a match between the four teams in a 4 vs. 4 match, where The Phenomenal Angels would partner with Team 3D against Kendrick and Gabriel with The Young Bucks. This would a crazy match of the night as it didn't finish because Bully Ray would push down the referee costing Styles and Daniels their momentum as champions, Styles would turn Bully Ray around but get punched after trying to stop Daniels attacking Ray out of anger, Kendrick and Gabriel would flip out onto the mat between the two teams as The Young Bucks held Styles' and Daniels championships. For the next three weeks (this including RTW 102: Heatwave), Styles would come out with Daniels and give off a promo against the other three teams. Also at RTW 102: Heatwave, Styles with Daniels in his corner would face Devon with Bully Ray in his corner in the first match of the PPV. This match would result in Daniels getting into an outside brawl with Bully Ray, Styles and Devon both blowing punches in the ring. Team 3D be up in the ring prepared to get the tables as Styles got up and hit Devon with a chair. Then as Christopher Daniels was heading back into the ring with another chair, The Young Bucks would come out and attack him on the apron and Styles would springboard out onto the mat but get caught with a superkick from Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson both. A match on the following Tuesday of RTW Live: 102.1, would be a main event of Young Bucks and Team 3D to face Styles and Daniels, which were at the commentary table during this match. Ultimantely the match would see Team 3D victorious and Styles would rush into the ring (along with his partner), to attack the both of them but they would get caught with Styles on the bouncing out of the ring, Daniels was powerbombed into a table by Bully Ray who had his crazy eyes. Later that night, Styles and Daniels would go complaining to Hall about the incident and he would give them a match for Daniels against Bully Ray for the next week. Styles sorta chuckled at the fact Daniels was hurting badly and laughed it off when he looked at him angry. Hall then said that Styles could not interfere in the match, same with Devon. So at RTW Live: 102.2, Styles would give Daniels a pep-talk before the match. As Daniels left, Prisoners of the Asylum would beat up Styles out of nowhere backstage. They would later interfere in the match against Bully Ray and Daniels, with Gabriel and Kendrick coming out, they saved Daniels, but Christopher Daniels shortly caught Kendrick in Angels Wings and kicked Gabriel out of the ring and rushed backstage after getting word that Styles was attacked. With Scott Hall being considered by Paul Heyman to change the tag team match for Anarchy Rules, he did as it was changed to be Gabriel and Kendrick, Young Bucks and Prisioners of the Asylum added to the match. Team 3D and Styles and Christopher Daniels furious with the decision, Team 3D once again teamed with The Phenomenal Angels but not in a match but to see a match against Prisoners of the Asylum facing Gabriel and Kendrick in a tag team match. With Dean Ambrose in the corner of the Prisoners of the Asylum and Tyler Black in the corner of Gabriel and Kendrick they soon got into a brawl and Styles, Daniels, Devon and Ray would jump into the ring, Team 3D would give a 3D to Gabriel and Kendrick and Styles and Daniels would give off a double superkick to Corey Graves and Ricochet. Team 3D and The Phenomenal Angels would soon get into a brawl in the ring, now with the rest of the teams out of the way, Team 3D would be taken out with a Styles Clash and Angels Wings by both Styles and Daniels. Hall would rush out and change back the match for Anarchy Rules to be a Steel Cage Tag Team match against the #1 Contender's (Team 3D) and the champions (Styles and Daniels). This match would end with D-Von getting ready for a the 3D but AJ Styles would soon jump onto the steel cage and flip over onto D-Von. Christopher Daniels meanwhile would smack Bully Ray into the steel cage and later jump down out of the cage. With Styles alone in the cage now he quickly got 3D'd by Team 3D, D-Von would eventually get out of the cage too, but as soon as Bully Ray tried to fall down too, he would caught by Christopher Daniels and then Styles pulled him back into the Cage and dropped down on him from the cage with a frog splash (similar to Eddie Guerrero's frog splash on JBL). AJ Styles would win for his team by pinfall. On the next night, AJ Styles wasn't scheduled for a match, same with his partner as they were both not actually there, instead, they interupted a segment between Team 3D via satalite, Styles told them that they don't have any other match for the championships. Following that, RTW Live: 103.2, Styles and Daniels would attack Gabriel and Kendrick, who on that night would face Team 3D, this attack was for no reason and was settled on the next week following for match scheduled at Triple Threat against the two teams. Styles and Daniels would attack the two following their confrontation. Styles and Daniels would win the match at Triple Threat after attacking Gabriel with a chair with the referee distracted by Christopher Daniels outside the ring. Afterwards seeing what happened Scott Hall with the dismay of Paul Heyman who which also came out issued an rematch for the championships. With The Phenomenal Angels both pissed at Hall they complain to Heyman who at this point already has a busy schedule and is thinking of more important things, including Hiroshi Tanahashi and Lashley's feud. So, the match is interupted by Moose and Kenny King who are outside the ring looking on at the match, with this distraction, AJ Styles is pinned down by Justin Gabriel and he loses the Co-Op Championships (along with his partner). With this happening, Rhodes Brothers, Dustin and Cody give Styles and Daniels a pat on the back for their match, but they turn around and attack the two. Dusty Rhodes, seeing all of this, rushes backstage after they have long gone. The two teams meet each other once again in a Battle Royale Tag Team match for #1 Contendership for the Co-Op Championships at RTW Live the next week. With Daniels and Styles purposely going out of the ring, eliminating both of themselves to get into "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes' face, The Rhodes Brothers rush out to attack Styles and Daniels, but all four men rush out from the crowd. Backstage now, the Rhodes Brothers are searching for the two but are ultimantly blindsided and attacked from behind again, this time, secruity rush out backstage (along with Referees) to break it up, as Styles and Daniels are taken out of the arena, Styles smiles at Dusty Rhodes rushing down to aid his son's. The next week, Styles (along with his partner) come out and with "open arms" humiliate Dusty Rhodes, bringing him into the ring and talking about his children badly. He is later jumped by the two and as soon as Cody Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes come out they have already rushed out of the arena by crowd again. The match is set for Hell Raising Glory. In the beginning of this match, Styles gets out of the ring to confront Dusty Rhodes but gets stopped by Cody Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes which have already taken down Christopher Daniels. During this match, as Daniels and Styles were setting up for their tag team finisher to win the match, Tajiri and Sanada, who have been rumored to debut in RTW are seen on the titantron, then the lights go out. From out of nowhere, Tajiri is in the ring and gives his green mist to Daniels and Sanada gives it to AJ Styles. With the referee already outside of the ring from being hit earlier by Daniels, he gets back in as Dustin Rhodes goes for shattered dreams on Styles and wins the match. 'Team Breakup with Christopher Daniels' At RTW Live, Christopher Daniels starts to argue with AJ on losing the match for the team, then they go up to Heyman's office, were he's meeting with Dusty Rhodes on the match. Rhodes admits that he knew that Tajiri and Sanada would interupt the match because Hall signed them, which Heyman is furious with, so with that he takes it out on Dusty Rhodes, by having him and his children be suspened. With this Styles laughs on to this and gets bitch slapped by Rhodes, a huge fight seems to start but then Cody and Dustin Rhodes and Tajiri and Sanada walk up behind Dusty and the two walk away from any soon to be crossfire. Later that night, arguing still, Team 3D confront the two in helping out Styles and Daniels, they soon agree with the idea and a 4 vs. 4 match is scheduled. In this match, they lose though. The next week, Styles and Daniels still angry at each other's actions split off from each other. Styles soon is attacked by Daniels later that night, badly, meaning he needed stitches because he was bleeding bad. In Revolution Televised Wrestling 'Championships and accomplishments' *RTW Co-Op Championship (1 Time) 'Entrance Themes' *"I Am" (Remix) by Dale Oliver *"Get Ready to Fly" by GRITS (with Christopher Daniels) Category:Revolution Televised Wrestling